


Liar!

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene in the 2nd season ending. "You lied, you are with me" said Toph. Cave scene. implied SukiSokka and SokkaToph. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar!

**Liar**

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA! Nick does!

* * *

"I'm with Suki" said Sokka. At the moment Toph felt his heart beat different, he was telling a lie. Who knew that Sokka could tell a lie?

 

"Liar," Toph told Sokka when they were trapped in the jail.

"How am I a liar?" asked Sokka, he was very confused about how he was a liar.

"You know why, you aren't with Suki, you are with me" replied a smug Toph. She had a smirk on her face, and she was wondering how Sokka will response.

Sokka decided not to respond, he needed to go back to Aang.

"Anyway, do you see any Dai Lee's around?" asked Sokka after 5 minutes of Toph proclaiming he was a liar.

"Nope" replied Toph, she felt no Dai Lees were around.

"Can we get out then," asked Sokka, moments later.

A momentary silence could be heard, until Toph managed to break through the metal door.

With that, all Sokka could do would look on at amazement.

"You are so cool Toph! You are really something" said Sokka while leaving the jail.

All Toph could do would smirk and reply with "I know!"


End file.
